


The Good Old Days

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [160]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Renaissance Faires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Klaroline at a Renn Faire! PS Love your writing!
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [160]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 18





	The Good Old Days

Caroline popped another fry in her mouth, smirking at his irritation. “You know if it bothers you so much, you can create your own faire with more era-appropriate snacks,” she pointed out. “Until then, stop judging my fries.”

“You’re the one that insisted we come to this farce of medieval imagery,” Klaus replied.

Shrugging, she hardly seemed sorry he wasn’t enjoying himself. “I thought it’d be like a fun blast from the past for you. I should have brought Kol instead, at least he’d have fun picking out swords.”

His head turned to her in interest. “Swords? We missed the knights’ weapons demonstration.”

“There are a few armorers around, blacksmiths and such.” She gave an exaggerated pout into her mead. “A pair of matching swords sounded like a fun anniversary present, and maybe I’d have let you teach me how to use one. I refuse to believe you didn’t murder your way through the middle ages without at least one blade.”

“Perhaps,” he admitted, his eyes lingering on the low cut of her dress. “I didn’t take you for a fan of bloodsport.”

She subtly flashed her fangs, her tongue just brushing her lip. “Let’s find out.”


End file.
